Nintendo Hero Team
Nintendo Hero Team is an upcoming movie developed by Sony, Nintendo, and Crash Co. It revolves around a group of seven Nintendo characters on a mission to rescue the Power Star from the reality dimension. Plot Level 1 - Meet the Heroes The movie starts in an area known as Nintendo University, where the current franchise characters of Nintendo become either heroes or villains. It, along with the rest of the universe, is held together by an artifact known as the Power Star. After a few brief comical scenes, the scene switches to a fret house known as Gamma Thoron Amythest (GTA), where the main characters reside; confident Mario, brash Yoshi, intelligent R.O.B., elegant Meloetta, angry Rayquaza, hyperactive Mr. Game & Watch, and dim-witted Luigi. Together, they have accomplished many feats by using their individual abilities and teamwork, and are about to receive the Nintendo Hero-Villain Medal, which automatically grants them a hero or villain in the Nintendoverse, in one week. The scene then switches to the New York City, where a man named Business M. An has detected a strange power source coming from the sewers below Time Square. He has been researching this power for years, and has finally found its location. He and his crew of co-workers enter the sewers, which eventually takes them to the Nintendoverse. He invades the university, which houses the Power Star, and leaves. Without it, however, the university breaks into total chaos. GTA decides to locate the missing star and retrieve it. They find traces of its energy, although it is in a pipe that leads to the Reality Dimension. The group decides to enter the pipe. Level 2 - Operation: Power Star Rescue GTA arrives at Time Squared, New York City, although they are about three inches tall. After some urban hijinxs, they finally locate Business and his co-workers atop a large building, and start coming up with a plan to get to the top. They finally decide to use a Warp Pipe (which is really just a sewage pipe) to get inside. Once in, they split up to find the Power Star. Mario finds it, and summons the others. GTA confronts Business, but then takes out a gun and attempts to shoot them. They attempt to go back to the Nintendoverse, but Business blockades it and captures them. Back at the building, Business explains his plans to use the Power Star to make a fortune by selling its essence to his peers. As he walks away, the group form a plan to escape by using their separate abilities to break free. They are caught and barely escape. Later, GTA decides to rest on a building and discuss their next phase of action. Luigi suddenly remembers that he had Smash Balls in his pocket all along, much to the others' annoyance. They finally decide to transform into powerful heroes and defeat Business. Level 3 - The Showdown Each of them use the Smash Balls to transform into their advanced forms. Mario transforms into Dr. Mario, Luigi transforms into Mama Luigi, Yoshi transforms into Dino Might, R.O.B. rebuilds himself into R.O.B. 2.0, Mr. Game & Watch transforms into Octopus, Meloetta transforms into High Note, and Rayquaza Mega Evolves into Mega Rayquaza. As the team get passed Business' forces, he finally uses the Power Star to become Businessman and shoots guns at them. One by one, they fall, turning back into their normal states. Businessman laughs in victory as he walks off, and Mario eats a Mushroom to become Mega Mario. He takes the Power Star from Businessman, reverting him back to Business, and shoots a beam that destroys most of the building. Business is then arrested and Mario and co. are interviewed. They get back to the Nintendoverse with the Power Star at hand and restores its power. The heroes are then presented with Nintendo Hero-Villain Medals. The scene cuts back to New York City, where the heroes in their powered-up forms are protecting the Reality Dimension and the Nintendoverse. Category:Crossovers Category:Films Category:Nintendo Films Category:Fan Films